Yes, Riley, There Is a Santa Claus
by HappyUnicorn101
Summary: Riley writes her annual letter to Santa. One-shot/Drabble. WARNINGS: Neurodiversity, brief mentions of loss of parent. FICTIONAL RPF.


Yes, Riley, There Is a Santa Claus

 **Hi, all! I've been busy lately, but with Christmas right around the corner, I thought I'd write a festive little one-shot for the season. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: This real-life Glee fanfic is based on the cast of the television series of the same name, and are based on real persons, both living and deceased. All rights reserved to 20th Century Fox and Ryan Murphy. All real-life people and events are represented in a _fictitious_ manner. Riley and all other original characters are property of the author's imagination and may be used with prior permission. The author also wishes to clarify that ideas mentioned in this fanfiction do not in any way reflect promotion or personal opinions on individuals represented here.**

 **Summary: Riley writes her annual letter to Santa Claus.**

 **WARNING: Neurodiversity, brief mentions of loss of parent. FICTIONAL RPF.**

* * *

To: Santa Claus, North Pole

From: Riley Colfer, Los Angeles, California

December 7th, 2016

Dear Santa,

First of all, I know you're a great secret-keeper. So don't tell anyone that I'm almost 23 and writing a letter to you again this year. I don't want anyone making fun of me, because it's not nice and my friend Meghan says she'll kick your butt if you make fun of me. But you're a nice person, except when kids are bad and then you put a lump of coal in their stocking. So I guess that means I can trust you.

I really don't know what I want for Christmas this year. I thought hard about it, but it's not much. My birthday's coming up soon on December 21st so anything that's not written here is for my birthday. I hope that's okay with you. I told Christopher I wanted you to bring me a dragon. But not a real one, the Fur Real Friends Torch My Blazin' Dragon Pet. It's almost like a real dragon but it doesn't light stuff on fire and stomp you into pieces and eat you and then you die, like in the big fairy tale book my brother finished writing. (I already have that one and all the Land of Stories books. Christopher and I read it every night. I can read perfectly fine but I like hearing his voice and I do the parts that aren't scary.)

I also want a MagicMeeMee. It's a plastic toy that vibrates and lights up and it moves on a flat surface like the table or a hardwood floor. Daddy says it'll "enhance my social-emotional skills", whatever that means.

I also want a Hatchimals, a magic creature that lives inside an egg and you have to hatch it and take care of it. I'm not sure if I want a Penguala or a Draggle, so it's okay if you surprise me. I'm also due for an upgrade on my phone, so I guess I wouldn't mind a Samsung Galaxy so I can play Pokemon Go like all my friends are doing. And some more Shopkins and a storage case for them because I'm running out of room in the old shoe box that Daddy let me borrow.

I also want Hannah to not be in the hospital for Christmas this year. I love my sister and she spent last week in the hospital after going into a really long seizure episode. I'm glad she's home again and I'm her big sister so Christopher and I are supposed to make sure she stays out of the hospital. Because hospitals are scary.

I also want a Hello Kitty Sticker Book and two Beanie Boos. There's an empty space on the shelf in mine and Hannah's room at home. And Christopher thinks they're cute.

If you get this letter before Christmas Eve, Christopher and I will be in Clovis for Christmas again this year. It's our first Christmas without our mom and I really miss her. We all do. When you come to my house in Clovis on Christmas Eve, if you see my mom in heaven, tell her that I'm not perfect, but I've been good this year. And that I love her. Say hi to Baby Jesus for me.

I'd better go. Christopher says dinner's ready and we're having chicken alfredo tonight. Even though I don't know who Al is, it's still my favorite. And it doesn't make me gag.

Merry Christmas,

Sincerely,

Riley, Age Almost 23 

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would make the best Christmas present ever! :) Flames will absolutely not be accepted. Thank you.**


End file.
